In many instances it is necessary to establish a plumb line from an elevated point to a lower point and wherein there is no convenient structure from which to support an upper anchor for the plumb line. Accordingly, a need exists for a plumb line support which may be conveniently supported from substantially any ferrous structure.
In addition, it is often desirable to support a plumb line in exact position relative to a precise location on a support structure and many previously known forms of plumb line supports do not include structure whereby such precise positioning of a plumb line may be accomplished. Accordingly, there is a further need for a plumb line support which may be precisely positioned relative to a predetermined point on a support structure.
Examples of plumb line supports including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,794,263, 3,068,573, 3,715,808 and 3,766,659.